creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
CREEPYPASTA REAL-SPECIAL FOR YOU
Olá,primeiramente gostaria de assegurar que esse conto é totalmente verídico e você pode encontrar essa hack na internet,"por sua conta e risco",porém não direi detalhes pessoais tenho meus problemas e não quero que isso se torne uma coisa pessoal,"se já não se tornou"... ,moro em uma cidade na região de são paulo e ultimamente ás coisas tem sido difíceis para mim,coisas pessoais...,aconteceu a mais ou menos dois meses numa noite com uma leve garoa,eu gosto de procurar hacks peculiares na internet e então para satisfazer meu desejo idiota encontrei um a altura em um site de hacks do nintendo 64,algo que achei engraçado foi que o nome era "special for you",estava na lista de hacks de mario 64 ,como sou muito fã porém nunca tive a oportunidade de ter um Nintendo 64 sempre baixei hack-roms para o Project 64,enfim a única descrição existente era "we have to do something special for you" ,mais nada,tão pouco o autor,"especial para você"?! eu pensei,deve haver algum tipo de sarcasmo no titulo,algo peculiar...,então não perdi tempo e baixei,o arquivo em si era bem leve 9,4MB aproximadamente,eu fiquei muito empolgado e iniciei o project 64 afim de ver aquela hack,eu abri o arquivo porém deu um erro no meu Project 64,"erro fatal" aparecia...,após muitas tentativas fracassadas de iniciar eu já estava desistindo quando então encontrei uma maneira aumentando o consumo de memória nas configurações,mudei para 8 e iniciei,ouvi mario falando em um tom assustador "its me mario ",na tela de titulo estava ele como sempre sorridente e alegre,nesse momento eu estava criando expectativas sobre o que eu iria encontrar nessa hack,iniciei a partida porém não existia cena de entrada,você simplesmente aparecia na frente do castelo de toadstool,mas a coisa que me deixou mais interessado foi que a interface do jogador mostrava exatamente 0 vidas,0 estrelas,nada mais...,além disso a câmera foi alterada junto da resolução da tela do emulador,a câmera deixava a jogabilidade ruim,um tanto estranha pois poucos foram as hacks que o autor se deu ao luxo de fazer isso,tentei alterar mas nada,então comecei a olhar o mapa de primeira impressão tudo era a mesma coisa que o original exceto pelas palavras nas placas,"we have to do something special for you",em tradução literal,"nós temos que fazer algo especial para você",eu entrei no castelo e notei primeiramente o ângulo da câmera,como já disse foi alterada fui por curiosidade tentar abrir uma porta estrela,já que era uma hack e algo me deixou assustado naquele momento,ao invés do clássico riso de bowser escutei um grunhido feminino muito alto,nesse momento eu utilizava fones e meus tímpanos "pularam",depois eu ri da situação e vasculhei as outras portas,no fim todas as portas do hall principal exigiam estrelas e então fui para o campo de batalha de bob-omb,mas o cenário estava como se eu já tivesse pegado estrelas pois a missão era a corrida com o koopa,eu conversei com as red-bombs e elas responderam como sempre respondem,as placas tinham as mesmas palavras do autor do hack e eu pensei que a hack inteira seria nesse estágio e estava certo,"em partes",me dirigia em direção ao koopa e ele disse a mesma frase de sempre estranho ou não era como se eu já tivesse passado por ali e coletado tudo o que tinha para ser coletado,iniciei a corrida e como sempre koopa era lento o bastante para você passar dele dormindo o estranho no entanto eram os buracos presentes onde deveriam estar os canhões,nenhum deles funcionava.você simplesmente ficava lá,dei um loop e sai do buraco para continuar a corrida,eu tentei usar a passagem secreta que parava quase no cume mas não funcionava,enfim não me recordo se era sempre assim nessa missão,eu fui até a bandeira porém nada aconteceu,fiquei lá como um idiota esperando o koopa afim de algo especial acontecer,porém lá havia um botão de passagem enfim ele chegou,conversei com o koopa e ele disse a mesma coisa de sempre...,mas eu estava interessado pelo o que me aguardava no botão,por um momento mario ficou paralisado e no lugar do ícone de rosto do mario havia um X,nada demais até então eu recuperei o controle e fui diretamente ao botão,quando cheguei no local mario parecia ter diminuído de tamanho,não havia musica e estava em uma espécie de jaula havia um botão azul,eu pulei varias vezes porém nada aconteceu...,havia uma caixa e então eu pulei e apareceu uma mensagem sobre o boné de invisibilidade ,sai da jaula com o uso do boné e comecei a vasculhar o local,primeiramente a musica voltou era o campo de batalha mas parecia que foi diminuído,enfim o autor fez uma novo cenário e isso me deixou empolgado,do lado direito havia a sprite de um homem de terno,ele não possuía face e era muito mal renderizado,cheguei perto e comecei a brincar,tentar bater etc...,enfim logo descobri que aquela sprite substituiu uma árvore nada além disso,fui para o lado esquerdo e encontrei alguns goombas,havia outra jaula que levava a algum lugar lá havia outra caixa,então peguei meu boné de invisibilidade e entrei onde eu não deveria ter entrado...,"tarde demais" minha curiosidade foi maior,afinal o que poderia haver de errado ? ,a musica parou e eu fui até o cano que havia dentro da jaula...,eu pulei e quando cai fiquei um tanto espantado com o que vi...,eu estava em uma jaula,porém eu estava em uma miniatura de quadra de basquete,agora o som foi substituído por um barulho de chiado...,comecei a sentir um desconforto como se algo estivesse para acontecer...,o mapa havia mudado agora eu estava em uma espécie de estrada a noite...,a graça dos cenários do mario agora estava ficou em um tom negro e obscuro,as sprites das árvores mudaram e não existia mais nada além de mario...,fui ao lado direito na estrada e no fim havia um buraco negro...,então decidi optar pelo lado esquerdo para ver o que me aguardava e para minha surpresa havia algo...,vi uma espécie de túnel na estrada,muito negro,eu adentrei e observei ao longe uma porta,quanto mais eu me aproximava mais o cenário se tornava negro,comecei a ficar com ansiedade,embora o túnel desse a impressão de ser muito grande foquei apenas na porta e então entrei...,lá eu vi algo no mínimo peculiar,havia uma sala,uma TV em estática,um sofá e estantes com livros mas o mais importante que consegui foi ver que eu poderia mudar a câmera,então antes de pegar o outro boné de invisibilidade e sair dali chequei outra vez a estrada...,agora reparei que havia prédios ao longe e um tipo de ponte como se eu estivesse abaixo da cidade ou em seu subsolo,depois disso voltei para o sala...,fiquei encarando a Tv da sala por um momento mas não havia nada...,porém por um momento tive a impressão de ver um rosto lá,do que quer que seja aquilo...,agora essa hack realmente tinha começado a me perturbar,eu não estava com tanto medo,mas com um receio de algo estranho acontecer,algo que pudesse me afetar de alguma forma.enfim peguei o boné e atravessei a janela da sala,era outro cenário negro porém havia algumas caixas de madeira e uma havia outra caixa com o boné de invisibilidade,eu não sei o que acontecia comigo nesse momento,era um sentimento de ansiedade estranho,enfim passei algum tempo até perceber que poderia entrar em uma janela superior com um loop,então o fiz...,agora fui parar em um quarto,poderia ser uma continuação daquela casa bizarra não sei ao certo..,mas foi ai que as coisas começaram a ficar obscuras...havia um mini koopa no quarto,como todo idiota eu o matei com um golpe,mas algo me era estranho nesse quarto,parecia um quarto de criança,pôsteres etc...,na cama havia um ponto de exclamação,fui até lá,havia uma pilha de roupas como o quarto de um menino bagunçado e então li a seguinte frase "corpo encontrado deitado na cama,ele tinha 15 anos de idade,filho.sem sinal de luta corporal.morte provocada possivelmente por suicídio por enforcamento",nesse momento comecei a pensar sobre aquilo,o que significava afinal ?,comecei a ficar mais nervoso e então entrei na porta seguinte e cheguei no que parecia ser o mesmo quarto porém com nove cadáveres daquele koopa na cama que matei,então fiquei pensativo...,será que isso era o que o jogo tentava me mostrar ?,o lado assassino de Mario...,comecei a me sentir culpado por um momento mas também havia outros pôsteres escritos "special for you" com um rosto macabro,mas que diabos era aquilo afinal?, tudo era uma referencia a ao bilhete do outro quarto,e aquele rosto...era como o que eu vi na TV,havia uma décima cama porém nessa havia manchas de sangue e outra mensagem,dessa vez era "we have to do something special for you",dessa vez acompanhada com uma voz infantil dizendo "we have to",agora as coisas começaram a ficar assombrosas...,havia uma ultima porta...,e nessa porta haviam muitas placas,inicialmente pensei é claro...,aquela mesma frase de sempre porém não pelo menos dessa vez..,o cenário era negro e eu só poderia andar reto,então li a primeira placa e ela dizia o seguinte "Querido filho,faz muito tempo desde a última vez que vi você,sua mãe não quer entender meu sofrimento,não tem jeito,sinto sua falta,a cada dia sem você uma parte de mim é destruída,nós somos muito AMIGOS agora,não quero ficar por mais tempo.estou terminando isso pelo bem,vou embora,mas ao menos se eu pudesse te ver uma ultima vez"...,a partir dai comecei a me tremer de medo não sabia o porque...,então li a segunda placa"Querido filho eu observo de longe.e você tem me notado,também tem notado que eu não gosto dos seus amigos absolutamente.você é inteligente,para mim,eles são apenas um bando de merda,bem,em breve darei o destino que eles merecem...,mas você é diferente.eu estou na sua janela agora,você esta lindo como sempre foi.meu AMIGOS e eu nos convencemos que você deve ficar assim para sempre.precisamos fazer algo especial para você". a partir de então um pavor tomou conta de mim,sentia meu coração pular da boca,porra logo eu que nunca tive medo dessas coisas !?,eu continuei e aos poucos a tensão ia aumentando,eu estava tremulo,só faltava mais uma placa e uma porta,quando eu cai no abismo e disso eu nunca vou esquecer,apareceu um rosto...,um rosto bizarro,algo psicodélico com um grunhido,na hora eu dei um pulo da cadeira,aqueles dentes,aqueles olhos!...,depois disso a clássica tela de game over apareceu...,porém dessa vez o emulador deu erro fatal...,eu fechei e fiquei me perguntando por um momento o que foi aquilo !?,tentei deletar a ROM porém simplesmente não deletava,dizia estar aberto no Project 64,posso assegurar que não adianta desinstalar o Project 64,ele ira continuar no seu PC...,então pesquisei em fóruns,as pessoas pareciam ter conhecimento daquela hack,porém o que aconteceu depois foi bem pior...moro em um bairro residencial e existem muitas casas que não foram vendidas ou alugadas,porém eu vi algo que me fez gelar ,ao olhar pela janela aproximadamente ás 3 da manhã para me acalmar pois estava tenso,vi em uma das casas uma TV estática,uma casa que não foi vendida e tive a leve impressão de ver aquele rosto,com a leve garoa eu vi na janela de minha casa a seguinte frase feita com o dedo em inglês "ainda não acabou,mas agora estarei sempre te observando de longe,filho agora somos AMIGOS",minha boca ficou seca e fiquei sem conseguir falar,um intenso medo me fazia "sair" de meu estado consciente,fechei os olhos e abri,nada...,fui dormir e pensar que tudo foi imaginação,mas não consegui fui tentar jogar um jogo online para esquecer com meus AMIGOS,eu só queria a luz do dia de novo,nunca nunca jogue essa maldita hack,pelo amor de sua vida!,mas agora enquanto termino de escrever...,tenho a leve impressão de ver aquele rosto na estática da minha TV...e e eu só precou iso s s sd so dorm oir ir. . . esse relato foi enviado para mim por amigos no SMW central,um menino de 13 anos foi encontrado morto,enforcado com uma corda na frente de seu computador...,não havia sinais exceto pelo texto e a" TV estática". Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Super Mario Categoria:Hacks Categoria:Realidade Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Super Mario 64 Categoria:Fatos reais